1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is in the general field of cooking utensils and is more particularly directed to a cover whick is placed over foods that tend to splatter grease or juices when the foods are heated or cooked. One who prepares meats, of the like, is familiar with the splattering which takes place in the process of frying or broiling meats, or the like. The cover material is resilient in nature, fireproof, non-heat conductive, and can be disposed of. Supporting framework is adjustable in size so as to be used for covering cooking utensils of various sizes.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
There are various kinds of covers which are placed over foods so as to catch splatterings when the foods are being fried or broiled. Those skilled in the art are familiar with metal covers which are placed over the item being fried or broiled. The metal is cumbersome, relatively expensive, designed to fit a given configuration of a frying pan, or the like and the metal cover becomes very hot during the cooking process. The present invention features a resilient type disposable cover made from a material which is heat non-conductive so there is no danger of one receiving a burn if the cover is accidently touched. The framework is adjustable so as to fit various sizes of cooking utensils, further, the framework may include adjustable legs to that the framework can be elevated with reference to the bottom of the frying pan, or the utensil being used. In these respects, there is no prior art.